love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Koi no Signal Rin rin rin!
is a single sung by Rin Hoshizora. The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Shingo Suda, and arranged by Takahiro Andō. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4924)' 'CD' #Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ #Someday of my life # #Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ (Off Vocal) #Someday of my life (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Koi no Signal Rin rin rin! starts playing at 3:09. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Chiisa na shigunaru Rin rin rIng a bell Kikoetara unazuite ohenji kudasai Fushigi sagashidasu sainou mezamete yo Mainichi dokidoki shitai kedo Kimi no koto janai… mattaku chigau kara! Ii wake mitai de henna kibun? Yappari hanashi kakete Itsumo doori waraou Chotto dake (chotto dake) kodou ga (hayai no) Tokimeki nande? Nande? Hajimaritaku naru Rin rin ring a bell Okashii na… koi janai mon! Chiisa na shigunaru Rin rin rIng a bell Kikoenai furishite mo nari tsudzukemashita Fujiyuu kanjitara sanpo shite miyou Ryouashi fuwafuwa ukaredasu Kimi wa inai kana… zettai inai desho! Guuzen acchattara donna kibun? Gakkari shitakunai no Kyoumi ga nai tte kao de Hontou wa ne (hontou wa ne) kitai ga (tsurai no) Yume mite ii no? Ii no? Tashikametaku naru Ran ran rendezvous Tanoshii na… koi mitai janai? Kokoro wa karafuru Ran ran rendezvous Atsuku naru hoppeta ga shoujiki sugiru yo Hajimaritaku naru Rin rin ring a bell Okashii na… hen da hen da yo? Chiisana shigunaru Rin rin rIng a bell Kikoenai furishite mo nari tsudzukemashita Ohenji kudasai…! |-| Kanji= ちいさなシグナル Rin rin RIng a bell 聞こえたらうなずいてお返事ください 不思議さがしだす　才能目覚めてよ 毎日どきどきしたいけど 君のことじゃない…まったく違うから! 言いわけみたいでへんな気分? やっぱり話しかけて いつも通り笑おう ちょっとだけ (ちょっとだけ) 鼓動が (はやいの) ときめきなんで?なんで? はじまりたくなる Rin rin ring a bell おかしいな…恋じゃないもん! ちいさなシグナル Rin rin ring a bell 聞こえないふりしても鳴り続けました 不自由かんじたら　散歩してみよう 両足ふわふわ浮かれだす 君はいないかな…絶対いないでしょ! 偶然会っちゃったらどんな気分? がっかりしたくないの 興味がないって顔で ほんとうはね (ほんとうはね) 期待が (つらいの) 夢みていいの?いいの? たしかめたくなる Ran ran rendezvous たのしいな…恋みたいじゃない? こころのカラフル Ran ran rendezvous 熱くなるほっぺたが正直すぎるよ はじまりたくなる Rin rin rIng a bell おかしいな…へんだへんだよう? ちいさなシグナル Rin rin rIng a bell 聞こえないふりしても鳴り続けました お返事ください…! |-| English= Here's my small signal, rin-rin-ring a bell If you can hear, please nod and answer! Please let my ability to find mysterious awaken I want to feel excited every day But not because of you...you've got it all wrong! I'm in a strange mood, it feels like all excuses I end up calling out to you after all and laugh as always Just a little (just a little), my heartbeat's (faster than normal) Why's my heart racing? Why? I want to get started now, rin-rin-ring a bell That's weird...but it's not love, sheesh! Here's my small signal, rin-rin-ring a bell You pretended to not hear, but I kept on ringing Whenever I feel cramped, I take a walk My step suddenly feels so light You're not here, are you? Yeah, you definitely aren't! What if we met by coincidence? How'd I feel? I don't want you to feel down But I'm not interested - it's written all over your face The truth is (the truth is), having expectations (hurts!) Can I just dream? Can I? I wanna make sure, ren-ren-rendezvous It's so fun...isn't this love? In my heart, a colorful ren-ren-rendezvous My reddening cheeks are too honest! I want to get started now, rin-rin-ring a bell That's weird...is it completely strange? Here's my small signal, rin-rin-ring a bell You pretended to not hear, but I kept on ringing Give me your answer, please! Gallery Single Scans= Mermaid festa vol 2 Passionate Secondary Key Visual.jpg Live Performances *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Rin Hoshizora